This invention relates to paddles or oars for manually propelling and maneuvering small boats such as kayaks or canoes for example. More particularly the invention relates to a blade and shaft construction for such paddles and to methods for manufacturing paddles.
Many contemporary paddles for small watercraft are made by attaching a tubular shaft to one end of a relatively broad plastic blade. The attachment is subjected to sizable forces during use and needs to be of high strength. The common current practice is to use a molded plastic blade having an integral socket formed thereon for receiving and seating an end of the shaft. The socket adds weight to the paddle, increases inertial resistance to movement of the paddle and increases the cost of manufacture of the blade.
Small differences in weight can be of considerable significance during the use of paddles. The paddle must be repeatedly manipulated, often thousands of times during each use, and weight has a cumulative effect on the effort that is demanded of the user of the paddle.
It would be advantageous to attach the shaft to the blade of paddles in a manner which reduces weight and which does not add to the cost of manufacture by requiring a bulky and complex molded blade.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.